


Параллельные

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Связи, пути, мысли, слова и чувства. Сборник драбблов по паре Какаши/Ирука.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 18





	1. Лилии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #RuKakaIruWeek2020  
> https://twitter.com/BelieveInKkiru/status/1295094495604858881  
> также опубликован на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9331707

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 1. kids!kakairu

— Мама, папа.  
Длинная плита, недавно поставили, рядом ещё не успели вырасти мох или трава. Пахнет землёй, приятно. Ируке нравилось копаться в земле и помогать маме выращивать цветы на клумбе. Сейчас к ним совсем не хотелось прикасаться. Плакала клумба в этом году, думает Ирука.

Две вазы, пустующие — Ирука так и не смог зайти в цветочный магазин Яманака. Когда слёзы на щеках Ируки высохли, он поднял голову, увидев за несколько рядов могил от него склонившегося подростка. Тот держал в руках несколько букетов, Ирука разглядел нежно-розовые лилии.

— Кушина-сан, простите, — слышит Ирука тихое бормотание, как только подходит ближе. — Минато-сенсей, простите.

Ирука тихо всхлипывает. На него оборачивается юноша — Ирука, кажется, его где-то видел, тот вился рядом с Хокаге и получал от него поручения. Под его глазами залегли тени. Юноша отводит взгляд и поворачивается обратно к мемориальному камню — ветер треплет его густые волосы, торчащие в правую сторону.

— Я… — запинается Ирука. — Прости, если потревожил.  
Тот ничего не отвечает, пожимает плечами, продолжает что-то шептать едва слышно — его слова будто приглушает тёмная ткань на лице.

— Впервые кого-то теряешь?

Ирука удивлённо оборачивается на голос, — приятный, глубокий, — почти сразу отворачивается, не выдерживает тяжёлого взгляда.  
— Родители.

— Девятихвостый?

Он кивает и шмыгает носом. Глаза снова щиплет. Юноша остаётся холоден, указывает взглядом на кандзи на мемориальном граните. Сжимает в руках цветы, почти увядшие, почти сломанные.  
— Четвёртый. Он был близок мне. И его жена, такая прекрасная женщина.

Ирука вздыхает. Атака Девятихвостого тяжело далась всем, большинство потеряли кого-то родного, здоровье, жилище. Ирука остался цел и невредим, но жить от этого больше не хотелось.

— Я не заслужил жизни, так ведь? — спрашивает он.

— М?

— Я слабак, который не помог им. Какой я шиноби, если не могу защитить тех, кто мне дорог?  
Дрожь. Юноша запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, цепляется, будто со всей силы, тянет. Закрывает глаза.

— Ты…  
Блондин замолкает на полуслове. Выдыхает носом достаточно шумно, чтобы Ирука его услышал.  
— Это не так. Сколько тебе?

Ирука качает головой — на затылок падают волосы, собранные в густой хвостик.  
— Одиннадцать.

В ответ собеседник будто издевательски улыбается.  
— Одиннадцать… У тебя ведь даже протектора нет, что ты мог сделать?  
Он прав. Ирука только учится — доучивается, позже остальных у него получается выучить технику замены, технику клонирования, он даже множественную технику клонирования ещё не выучил. Недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть шиноби. Слишком слаб.

— Как тебя зовут?  
Ируке кажется, будто юноша сейчас соберётся и уйдёт.  
— Какаши.

Вздох, он опускает голову.  
— Хатаке Какаши.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Умино Ирука.  
Какаши усмехается, снова будто издевательски.  
— Ага.

— Я… всё ещё не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что их нет.

— Ничего, привыкнешь. Это мир шиноби, мы все когда-нибудь умрём, рано или поздно. Ты умрёшь, я умру. И все, кто будут после нас.

Какаши едва слышно смеётся. Он постоянно так шутит, с тех самых пор, как потерял Обито. Ирука отворачивается, прижимает рукав к лицу.

— Я боюсь.

Какаши осторожно трогает его за плечо.  
— Ну-ну, что ты. Это страшно, да, особенно когда на тебя падает огромный камень… но… ты-то ничего не можешь с этим сде…

Ирука бессильно падает, утыкаясь лицом в одежду Какаши. Тот дёргается, но держится, чтоб не ударить. Ребёнок, его нельзя бить. Зелёный, ещё не познавший всей горечи мира шиноби. Ирука хнычет у него на плече, и Какаши не знает, куда ему деть руки. Чем себя занять. Выпускает из пальцев цветы, они почти бесшумно падают на землю. Прикрикнуть на него? Ещё даже не окончившего академию шкета?

Какаши осторожно кладёт ладонь на его спину. Ирука мелко трясётся под ним, вдыхает его запах — крови, земли, пота и грязи. Какаши не заходил к себе домой, не переодевался. Так пахнут шиноби, настоящие. Ирука пах совсем иначе.

Ирука отталкивает от себя Какаши, прикрывая румянец на щеках ладонью и пряча от Какаши заплаканные глаза.  
— Спасибо, мне стало немного легче.

Какаши пожимает плечами и как-то неловко улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

— Всё будет в порядке.

— Не будет.  
Какаши на секунду округляет глаза, затем снова прикрывает их.

— Эй, не превращайся в меня.

— Мои родители были героями.

— Тем более.  
В последний раз Какаши поворачивается к мемориальному камню лицом, всматривается в него неподвижно секунд двадцать. В этом мальчишке столько света, Какаши же весь — тьма.

— Я так понимаю, ты будешь сюда приходить теперь? — задаёт скорее риторический вопрос Какаши. — До скорого. Я часто здесь бываю.

Он оставляет рядом с мемориальным камнем цветы, разворачивается и медленно идёт в правую от камня сторону. В больницу? Домой? Ирука не стал спрашивать.

Когда Ирука приходит в следующий раз на кладбище, то видит в вазах возле могилы своих родителей немного помятые розовые лилии.


	2. Солома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 3. fem!kakairu  
> PWP

— У меня жуткие волосы.  
Тонкие, жёсткие, будто выжженная солома — не солнцем, с детства. Сколько Какаши себя помнила, они были такими всегда, но не то чтобы это было для неё проблемой. Ножницы с этим всегда справлялись, чтобы волосы не мешали в работе.

В отношениях волосы стали маленькой помехой.

Иногда они неприятно кололи лицо Ируке, но ей нравилось держать за них Какаши. Короткое гнездо красит эту женщину, она остаётся очаровательной даже после сна, когда волосы в ещё большем беспорядке, чем обычно.

Сразу после душа, мокрыми, они какое-то время не торчат, и Ирука, воспользовавшись ситуацией, завязывает их в пучок своей резинкой, недолго провозившись с ними. Смотреть на пучок страшно — того гляди при неверном движении распадётся. В глазах Какаши блестит огонёк.

— Пойдём, — зовёт она.

Она укладывает Ируку на кровать, осторожно целует в уголок рта, в шрам на переносице, над верхней губой, и опускается. Подбородок, ключицы, тёмные соски на смуглой коже — Ирука красивая, немного стеснительная, но такая великолепная. Ещё не привыкшая к ласкам от другой женщины.

Ирука сдавленно стонет, когда Какаши вбирает губами сосок. Она опускается дальше, по её мягкому животу — Ирука всегда восхищённо смотрит на подтянутую фигуру Какаши. Задания в АНБУ держат её в форме, а Ируку слегка утомил сидячий образ жизни учительницы Академии.

— Красивая, — шепчет Какаши. — Безумно красивая. Моя.  
Какаши убирает упавшую прядь волос за ухо. Ирука выгибается — Какаши горячо дышит на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Приближается лицом, разводит кончиком языка губы, припадает к клитору. Ирука такая нежная, она отворачивается, лишь бы не видеть Какаши, она стискивает зубы и тихо вскрикивает, когда Какаши повторяет движения. Ирука запускает пальцы в её пучок, мягко показывает направление движения и отпускает, и Какаши дальше понимает её без слов. Ирука снова старается на неё не смотреть — обычно холодная, уравновешенная женщина, сейчас Какаши немного меняется.

Она доводит Ируку до исступления, до желания выть, до красноты на щеках. Ирука поправляет раскинутые ноги на заранее подготовленных двух подушках. Она снова запускает пальцы в волосы Какаши, немного колючие, жёсткие, и всё-таки любимые.

Ирука слабо дёргается — вот оно, и Какаши тоже чувствует, что Ирука близка к оргазму. Она пытается не сбиться с темпа, ни на миллиметр не промахнуться, ещё раз проводит кончиком языка по разгорячённой коже. Ирука отрывисто громко стонет, цепляется за её плечо, царапает ногтём и выгибается. Какаши ждёт несколько секунд и нежно целует внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Ирука что-то протестующе мычит, но Какаши распускает волосы и придерживает Ируку за плечи.  
— Лучше отдохните, Ирука-сенсей, — улыбается она.

Ирука обессиленно лежит, перед глазами доплясывают странный танец искры. Какаши ложится рядом, расставляет ноги, как Ирука — она обнажена, свежая, забирает из-под ноги Ируки подушку, падает на неё головой, разметав влажные волосы. Практически сразу же кладёт ладонь на живот. Пальцами Какаши ласкает себя, прикрыв глаза, и Ируке кажется, что это невообразимо прекрасное зрелище. Ируке кажется, что так, бесстыдно расставив ноги и поглаживая влажную кожу, Какаши стала ещё прекраснее. Её движения — всё резче и увереннее. Ирука не выдерживает — касается губами её правого набухшего соска. Целует упругую грудь Какаши, бледно-нежную кожу, расстояние между. Какаши бархатно, едва слышно стонет. Ирука готова вечность слушать её голос. Ирука осторожно прикусывает её сосок и слышит, чувствует, что Какаши под ней содрогается.

— Ты такая хорошая, — шёпотом говорит ей Ирука, когда Какаши медленно открывает глаза.

— Ты зря столько времени потратила, чтоб собрать их в пучок, — вздыхает Какаши. — Они опять солома.

— Да и наплевать, — смеётся Ирука, целуя её в припухшие губы.


	3. Ближе к вечеру

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День 6. Задание: Какаиру на работе

— Ирука…  
Говорить такое всегда неловко, особенно если учесть, что в кабинет могут постучать в любой момент. Хокаге — личность заметная, потому Какаши стал нужен с первого дня, как только надел на себя эту чёртову шапочку. Он бы и вовсе её перестал носить, была б его воля, да несолидно. Какаши считал, что всему нужна своя униформа, и был вынужден терпеть даже эту дурацкую… хотя плащ ему определённо нравился. Красивый. И тёплый.

Особенно тёплым он кажется сейчас, перекинутый через голову, пока Какаши упирается руками и животом в твёрдый резной стол под весом Ируки. Он ни разу не пожалел о сегодняшнем утреннем разговоре — мол, вызывает чунина в кабинет по делу.  
— Ирука, ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили на прошлой неделе?

Помнит, конечно — ведь никогда до этого Хатаке Какаши не просил его трахнуть. Неловко закусывая губу, проговаривая неуверенно — не привык Хатаке Какаши так грубо разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, — стыдливо прикрывая тёмные глаза, пряча в них искры похоти.

— Хокаге-сама, давайте ближе к вечеру, когда будем расходиться по домам, у вас будет удобно…

— Здесь. Часа через два. Если ты готов и настроен.

Он вкладывает Ируке в обе ладони тюбик со смазкой. В кармане достаточно просторно, чтобы другие чунины не увидели и даже не заподозрили в чём-то скромного на вид Ируку. Какаши целует мочку уха, тихо и хрипло проговаривая: «…потому что лично я — да».

— Я…  
Ирука настроен. Ирука готов. Ируке до сжатых зубов кружит голову эта мысль, потому он рассеянно кивает, думая, как теперь доделает работу, когда все его мысли будет заполнять только одна картина.

Стол не очень удобный, должно быть. Какаши сжимает его край пальцами так сильно, что через кожу кистей прекрасно проглядываются вены.

Он откидывает голову назад, тихо хрипит — большего он себе не разрешает, а сам Ирука уже и не знает, что ему делать. Обхватывает пальцами обжигающую кожу его члена, ведёт вниз, и Какаши зажимает свободной ладонью Ируки свой рот — партнёр чувствует влажный язык на своей коже, зубы Какаши, его очаровательную родинку. Он понимает, насколько Какаши хорошо.

— Хокаге-сама? — выдыхает ему в ухо. Какаши морщится, сам не понимая, от чего — от этого приевшегося «-сама» или от дыхания над ухом.

Ирука прикусывает кожу под затылком, нежно зализывает, но Какаши всё держит под своим контролем — пока. Какаши не стонет. Сколько он ни пытался, не мог заставить Какаши застонать — сейчас Ирука берёт всё в свои руки, чувствует себя гораздо увереннее, чем раньше. Он обхватывает Какаши поперёк груди, тот дышит неровно и глубоко, будто задыхается, и сердце в грудной клетке колотится быстро-быстро, Ирука это чувствует своими ладонями даже сквозь одежду.

— Ирука… — выдыхает Какаши, — будь со мной нежнее… сукин ты сын…

Какаши замолкает резко, глотая застрявший где-то в горле стон. Ирука усмехается ему в шею.  
— Как вы меня назвали?

— Не заставляй меня повторять это, чтоб тебя черти драли, как ты меня сейчас, ах…

Какаши закусывает белоснежный рукав. Ирука терпеливо ждёт, хотя ему хочется продолжать двигаться в Какаши ещё быстрее, чем до этого.

— Вам было хорошо, Хокаге-сама? — мурлычет ему в ухо Ирука.

Какаши лишь сдавленно и коротко скулит, покачивая бёдрами. Ирука мучительно медленно освобождается, несдержанно хлопает по правой ягодице Какаши. В такт хлопку Какаши громко выдыхает, скосив глаза на переносице.

— Больше… прости, больше никогда не буду называть тебя так, — медленно говорит он. — Я… не могу так, это выше моих сил.

Ирука вздыхает.  
— Спасибо в любом случае, — целует в висок, закрытый бесцветными волосами.

— Стой, — говорит Какаши. Ирука замирает, и Какаши аккуратно проводит сжатой ладонью по ещё возбуждённому члену Ируки.

— Я не могу так всё оставить, — кивает на спущенные штаны Ируки Какаши.

— Ты, как всегда, отлично подготовился. Чтоб тебя с твоим перфекционизмом, — улыбается Ирука, стараясь дышать тише. Почти бешеный темп, чтоб Ируке было куда выплеснуть свою жизненную энергию. Ирука закрывает частично лицо ладонью, тихо выстанывая трижды. Какаши тянется за пачкой салфеток на другой стороне стола.

— Вот теперь — всё, — целует он Ируку в нос.

Ирука собирается с мыслями и осторожно улыбается. Красивый, смущённый, с очаровательным румянцем на щеках. К тому времени, пока Ирука окончательно берёт себя в руки, Какаши одет, аккуратно заправлен — под плащом ничего не заметно, ни пятнышка на штанах. На секунду Ирука даже завидует ему, что не может сам натянуть маску, под которой можно постараться спрятать какие угодно эмоции, особенно когда их — в избытке.

— Что вы там говорили, Ирука-сенсей? Ко мне домой ближе к вечеру? — напоминает ему Какаши.

Ирука издаёт нервный смешок — куда уж там сейчас?

— Нам обоим стоит помыться и выспаться, а вы… мне нужны, как самое тёплое существо в моей квартире под боком, — тыкается носом ему в шею Какаши и Ирука тает от его слов, как таял от подобного в свой адрес от Какаши всегда.


	4. Выпить не найдётся?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Упоминания изнасилования; фем!Какаши; оборотень!Какаши  
> Написано в команду WTF Naruto 2021

— Задницу свою подвинь, училка, ты занял моё место!

Ирука оборачивается, готовый ответить грубому оппоненту, но вместо этого замирает. Открывает рот. Закрывает.

— Слушай, дружище, — пытается с ним приветливее общаться Ирука, — а как ты здесь оказался? Ты чьё-то призывное животное?

На Ируку смотрит задрав голову огромный пушистый кот, белый и длинношёрстный. Смотрит внимательно, уставив тёмный взгляд в глаза Ируке. В шерсти Ирука замечает едва заметный шрам, проходящий полосой через закрытый глаз.

— Буду отзываться на «дружище», когда выпьем на брудершафт, — фыркает кот. — Никакая я не призывная псина, я дух.

— Чего?

— Ёкай, не учили вас в школе? Какая ж ты училка, если в местной мифологии ничего не смыслишь?

Ирука пожимает плечами — действительно, дух?

— Это твой истинный облик? — спрашивает Ирука, что-то припоминая о ёкаях-котах. Домашний или дикий, интересно?

— Нет. Вернее, не совсем.

Ёкай зевает, потягиваясь на задних лапах.

— Чего я всё о себе да о себе. Выпить не найдётся? — лениво спрашивает ёкай. — Я бы поговорила охотнее, будь у тебя дома сакэ или хотя бы немного форели.

Интересный набор. Ирука вздыхает и говорит:  
— Выходит, ты кошка. Что ж, у меня нет форели, но я могу предложить тебе скумбрию.

— Если у тебя больше ничего нет, приму что угодно, — облизывается кошка. — Давно не ела человеческой еды, это так вкусно.

Под вечер они засыпают рядом — Ируку клонит в сон на пороге и он клюёт носом, утыкается себе в колени. Лежит, ему тепло. Ёкай облизывается после сытного ужина, ей тоже тепло. Тепло даже от того как смотрит Ирука — кажется, он может растопить любой толщины лёд, пробиться сквозь стужу только своим взглядом.

Она ложится совсем рядом с Ирукой, будто укутывается длинным пушистым хвостом. Щекочет кончиком его голую кожу, Ирука недовольно сопит, просыпаясь.

— Ну чего опять? — бурчит он.

— Мне немного скучно…

— А я тут при чём?

— Ну… я всё равно скоро исчезну на какое-то время. Я днём уже выспалась, так что будет лучше, если мы проведём немного времени вместе… А ещё я бы выпила…

Ирука потирает веки — сна ни в одном глазу.

— Знаешь, ты занудная училка, но хорошая, — мурлычет ёкай. — Я видела как ты справляешься с детьми, они тебя обожают.

— Я… стараюсь, спасибо, — вздыхает Ирука.

Она тыкается головой в колени Ируки, неловко спрашивает:  
— Я могу запрыгнуть?

— Э… да, конечно, — отвечает он и спустя мгновение тихо охает. — Ты тяжёлая, блин!

— А такое говорить девушкам неприлично, между прочим! — возмущается ёкай, умостившись на ногах Ируки.

Она мурлычет с ещё большим усердием, будто извиняясь за причинённые неудобства. Мягкая, большая, шлёпает пушистым хвостом. Ирука протягивает руку, чтобы погладить её.

Утром на одежде Ируки остаётся только светлая кошачья шерсть.

***  
— Ирука…

— Ты знаешь моё имя? — удивлённо поднимает он бровь.

— Несложно вычислить, как к тебе обращаются в Академии, — мурлыкает кошка. — Красивое имя.

Ирука тянет к ней ладонь, осторожно гладит за ухом.

— Знаешь, без твоего хамства даже тоскливо немного, — признаётся.

— Поразительно как быстро моё хамство превратилось в обаяние, — улыбается кошка. — Я у тебя гощу всего третий день.

Ирука усмехается и осторожно опускает руку с ушей кошки до места под шеей. Кошка мяукает, но всё-таки поднимает голову, и Ирука гладит её уже двумя руками, слыша, как она мурлычет.

— Как тебя зовут-то? — спрашивает он. — А то ходишь тут ко мне как на свидания, а я до сих пор тебя не знаю.

Кошка прогибается в спине.

— Какаши.

Она сверкает тёмным глазом, держит закрытым второй, бьёт Ируку пушистым хвостом по руке.

— Что ж… — говорит он, — как ты вообще тут оказалась? Это длинная история?

Какаши бьёт его хвостом ещё раз, спрыгивая с коленей. Когда Ирука поднимает ладони к лицу, чтобы протереть глаза от внезапно попавшей в них пыли, кошки будто след простыл.

***

— Это не мой истинный облик, знаешь, — говорит Какаши после того как Ирука зарывается пальцами в её сероватую шерсть. — Кажется, я могу тебе показать. Отвернись.

Ирука повинуется. Сзади раздаётся треск, будто что-то тяжёлое падает.

— Смотри.

Голос низкий, почти холодный. Ирука разворачивается, медленно открывает глаза. Цепляется взглядом за клоки белоснежной шерсти на траве рядом с домом. Поднимает голову.

— Ты такая…

Ирука не находит слов.

— Какая? — склоняет голову набок Какаши. — Наверняка нелепая, возможно, грубая и…

— Поразительная, — улыбается Ирука.

Высокая, аккуратная, точёная. Она медленно берёт его руки в свои, поглаживает пальцами, шершавыми, будто в воде долго лежала. Ирука тянется к ней — к шраму на половину красивого лица, к тёмному сверкающему правому глазу, ко вздёрнутому носу…

Какаши сжимается, зажмурившись, и Ирука отстраняется от её лица, успокаивая:  
— Если ты не хочешь, я не потревожу.

Какаши мотает головой:  
— Ты мне нравишься, очень… Я просто… я пока…

— Понимаю.

Ирука грустно улыбается. Сидеть с Какаши, просто разговаривать — этого было достаточно. От неё пахнет чистым кошачьим мехом, уютом дома Ируки, где она иногда засыпала, немного — лесом. Иногда Какаши приходила в иголках от сосен, и Ирука, вздыхая, терпеливо выбирал из серебристой шерсти иглы.

— Хочешь, расскажу, что со мной случилось?

Ирука слушает. Он вбирает информацию о Какаши, будто это самое ценное, что он может узнать за свою жизнь. Он вздыхает, прикрывает губы пальцами, искренне, прячет животный ужас в глазах, узнавая новые подробности о её жизни.

— И вот, мой любимый заставил меня чувствовать стыд за то, что надругался, поимел. Оставил… это, — она проводит пальцами по неровной вертикали шрама. — Я слишком активно сопротивлялась.

Ирука вздыхает.

— Ненавижу, — зло шепчет она. — Я… а ты… я бы хотела…

— Я пойму твой страх мужчин, — говорит Ирука. — Не приходи, если тебе…

— Я не боюсь тебя, — смотрит ему в глаза Какаши.

В следующую ночь она вешается на Ируку со всей кошачьей грацией, снова сбрасывая личину. Вешается, обхватывая ладонями грудь и спускаясь ниже по талии. Ирука едва ли успевает пригласить её домой.

Она целует его, слизывает оставленные на коже следы, целует, шумно причмокивая, покусывая кожу — Ирука млеет, вяло отвечая, голова едва соображает.

— Ты не против?..

— Я хочу этого.

Ирука замечает — Какаши слепа на левый глаз и немного скупа на эмоции. Стонет тихо, двигается уверенно, сжимает его ладони на футоне крепко.

— Я хотела тебя, так давно, — целует, целует, целует, облизывает кончиком языка шрам на носу, улыбается. Рвано дышит, двигаясь и всё так же сжимает ладони Ируки, переплетает пальцы. Ирука пытается двигаться вместе с ней, под ней, но иногда сбивается с ритма, останавливаясь, позволяя ей полностью взять контроль над ситуацией.

— Я люблю тебя, — вырывается у Ируки совершенно естественно, и он не замечает, как Какаши над ним сбивается с темпа на этих словах.

На следующий день Какаши не приходит. Через два дня — тоже. Через три, четыре. Неделю.

Ирука перестаёт есть. Ируке снится ёкай в облике женщины со шрамом, Ируке больно видеть соседских дворовых котов. Ирука вздыхает с облегчением, что у него нет своей кошки.

Ирука почти не думает о детях. Он рассеян, не следит за происходящим в классе. Третий интересуется, не заболел ли часом лучший учитель Академии. Ирука отмалчивается.

Ирука идёт в отпуск, который ему совсем не в радость.

Седьмой день треклятого отпуска. Последний. Ирука от скуки сажает цветы, лишь бы не думать о котах и детях.

Ирука роняет из рук сапку, ослеплённый шершавыми ладонями.

— Хэй, училка. Угадай кто?

Ирука не смог бы не угадать — вряд ли он забудет этот глубокий низкий голос. Поцелуй в макушку, шершавыми пальцами — по векам, и вниз, к щекам.

— Я думал, умру без тебя, — шепчет Ирука.

— Прости, — обжигает его дыханием Какаши. — Я испугалась. Всего.

Ирука вздыхает, легко сжимая в руках пальцы Какаши.

— Выпить не найдётся?

— Для тебя — всегда.


End file.
